1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch for mounting on a portion of a vehicle as part of a vehicle safety apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a horn switch that is part of an air bag module mounted on a vehicle steering wheel.
b 2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount an air bag module on a steering wheel of a vehicle to help protect the driver of the vehicle. The air bag module includes an air bag and an inflator. In the event of sudden vehicle deceleration of a magnitude which requires protection of the driver, the inflator is actuated to inflate the air bag into a position to help protect the driver of the vehicle.
It is known to provide a horn switch that is operable by pressing on a cover of an air bag module mounted on a vehicle steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,606 discloses a membrane type horn switch which is connected with an air bag module cover. The horn switch includes two active parts, each secured for movement with a respective movable part of the cover. When the air bag inflates, a rupturable portion of the switch tears to enable the movable cover parts to open so that the air bag can inflate out of the cover.